1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snap-on, linear-to-vernier syringe assembly which provides a physician with the ability to controllably infuse a precisely accurate, calibrated volume of a highly potent, dosage sensitive, radioactive, or expensive drug, or the like, either continously or incrementally.
2. Prior Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a physician is often required to administer to a recipient, by way of a hypodermic syringe, a doseage comprising a highly potent, dosage sensitive, radioactive, or expensive drug. In some cases, extreme care must be taken to avoid an under or over dose of an urgently needed drug, so that a prescribed volume of drug can be precisely imparted according to the medical requirements of the recipient. In other cases, particularly where the drug is rare and/or expensive, it is desirable to avoid waste, whereby to minimize cost and conserve available supplies of such drug.
However, there is no known inexpensive, easy to use and readily available syringe by which to permit a physician to controllably deliver to a recipient a predetermined and precisely accurate volume of material. Some attempts have been made to resolve this problem by way of combining special metering apparatus with the conventional syringe. Other attempts have required that the conventional syringe cylinder be modified. Unfortunately, all of these attempts involve the use of relatively complex and/or expensive equipment which may prove to be time consuming to assemble and difficult to operate. Consequently, the cost and inconvenience associated with such equipment is undesirable to both the recipient and physician.